kalana_kallyflower_liddelfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie McCall
Trixie McCall Trixie McCall has been influenced by Warlocks, Void Users, paladins and many other Specializations in the many different fields. Originally influenced by Void Users, McCall states from a small interview "I grew up with my Mother using the Void and my Father using the light. I didn’t know what either was, which is so funny because I grew up around both of them... It honestly made no sense." It was not until Trixie heard of Kanrethad Ebonlocke that she decided to delve deeper into the Void Powers by listening to different teachings around Stormwind and Westfall.. Which was obviously frowned upon a few years ago. Trixie McCall cites Kanrethad Ebonlocke as her main influence, and frequently performs different Magics in his name. Appearance: Her Curvy Fit figure sat well on her cute thin body. She had a decanter shaped waist and her complexion had an impeccable, Tannish hue. Her pencil-thin eyebrows eased down gently to her black eyelashes. A sculptor could not have fashioned her ears and pixie’s nose any better. When she broke into a smile, her beguiling, oyster-white teeth lit up the room. It could jolt you like an electric current when that megawatt smile gave you her full attention. Filled to perfection, her Multi-Colored fingernails ran through her Antique Golden hair. Short but cute, revealing her swan like neck, Half-Elven Ears, and elegant, smooth skin. Her nebulous, Rosepetal eyes which were a-sparkle with the ‘joie de vivre’. They were like two Morganite's melted onto snow. Her calamine-pink lips tasted like Strawberrys... It surprised everyone that they were plump as she had a Bouncy, rough personality. Her voguish "Common" like clothes still kept captive an aroma redolent of a mix of Perfumes, changing from Roc, to Autumn Dream, all the way down to La Lumiere Dans. It usually lingering in the Rooms she was in long after she had left. This beautiful woman produces this stunning effect because she is considered by many Men and Women a like... The literal embodiment of the human ideal. When you see Trixie she is truly a beautiful woman in person, briefly most experience a hint of humanity's greatest potential. Essentially receiving a concentrated drug hit of life itself. Trixie is not life, not in the sense that she is the meaning of life, but that she is the physical embodiment of life, the most utterly pure and concrete form of the abstract notion of what it means to be alive. It's an almost mystical experience in that it feels otherworldly... Almost.. If she must say it.. To good to be true. Background: Trixie's past remains mainly shrouded in mystery, though it was believed that she was born to an Allen McCall, and Mera Paleforge (Quel'dorei). She, being born in Westfall, from what she assumes, was something she was always proud of! Growing up on a farm, raising Horse, Cattle, Pigs.. Anything of the sort. As the years passed, Trixie had began to interact more with the other children, forming the first bonds of her life. Once opening up, her "Quel'dorei" side began to show through her display of Nobility and Snobishness, often displaying a "I'm better than you" atttitude with the other children or even... Fighting. As she grew up, Trixie found her natural caring soul urged her to help those that needed it. Whether they were the school yard bully, or the quiet kid he was picking on. Amelia helped each and everyone of them.. Either it be through friendship, or the every now and then "Rough and Tough". Finishing her time in Westfall, around the age of 16 she was admitted straight into the Kirin Tor to study both medicine and magical studies, whilst studying and practicing the use of the "Void" in secret. Topping her class with her former knowledge of the subjects they covered, Trixie "graduated" in other words "leave" at the age of 18 with a large understanding up the Arcane.. But found it never fit her to what she wanted. Finished with the Kirin Tor, she devoted herself to practicing the Void and many other Dark Secrets such as Uldum or Zul'Gurub, helping the Alliance where possible with her large knowledge on certain things. At some point in her life, Trixie took up singing and became quite good at it, mainly singing to her friends when bored as she waited for them to drift off into Dreams. As well as joining the "Guild" known as Sub Rosis.. A secret organization, one that works under the radar. Shortly in her time within Sub Rosis, she met her now Fiancé, Ruenne Ana'thera. A male Ren'dorei who may not look all Buff and Bulky, was could surely kick a few rears if needed. Equipment and Skills: Trixie was known to carry a number of items about her person at all times, including Three Watches. A Whoopee Cushion. A small set of Dice. Fingernail Clippers. A compass, Poison, Vials, sand and Bullets, as well as her Short Sword "Rene" commonly referred to as her "Safety Blanket". Trixie was highly possessive of these items, and became visibly agitated whenever they were taken from her or tampered with. Even while escaping from the Blackwake Fleet, Trixie would not leave without first gathering her "Arsenal". It was known that Trixie had trained herself to fight by wrestling Cows down to the ground, and shooting at empty Rum bottles tossed from the top of Allen McCall's barn... As well as her Notable Perfumes and other such things, which may possibly be because it simply symbolizes her Mother and Her as "Nobillity" in the Quel'dorei's eyes. Trixie is a skilled swordsman and Shooter but usually preferred to escape or negotiate rather than fight. However when forced into combat, Trixie could hold her own in duels by using a combination of swordplay, trickery, and using any available object as a weapon. Her trickery included summoning Knives and Sand around certain enemys, entrancing them.. Then mangling their corpses. She was also able to hold her own against Drakuzan who was well known for his exceptional duelling abilities and Magic. Trixie was however frequently captured and disarmed but she preferred escape or negotiation rather than combat. Some might indicate that she was much more skilled in battle than she let on! Alternatively she could have just annoyed and escaped more people than the others. It was known that she learned swordplay from a Lordaeronian Sword master in exchange for a simple pay in gold. Category:Browse